Pursue the Heptastral Sword!
|image =Guyferd ep 21.PNG |nameofepisode =Pursue the Heptastral Sword! |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =21 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Pursue the Heptastral Sword! is the twenty-first episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode begins with two men breaking into a bank vault. They open a safe deposit box and inside it is the Sword of the Seven Stars. They remove it and get away with it. The two are soon revealed to be none other than Gou Kazama and Takeo Shiroishi. They discuss their heist, but their getaway is cut short by a Minotaur-like Gaia-Soldier(Minos) that is blocking the road. Gou gets out of the car and the Bull lets go of the front end, allowing Shiroishi to escape, but he is pulled from the car at gunpoint by another man. Gou nearly transforms into Guyferd, but he gets distracted and stops when he sees he and Shiroishi's car driving away. Minos throws Gou to the ground, but when Gou rises he is gone. The car thief loses control of the vehicle when Yuu Kujou rises from the back seat and chokes him. At Gou's home, Gou nurses Shiroishi's head injury. Rei Kujou enters and angrily asks where her brother is. Elsewhere, Yuu is bound and gagged in the back seat of the car. The driver stops and lets Yuu out and, for unknown purposes, unties his feet and removes his gag. As soon as this is done, Yuu fights back and runs away. The driver pulls a gun on Yuu and fires a warning shot, Yuu stops running and accuses him of being involved with Crown. The man becomes confused and takes Yuu back to the car where the boy tells him all he knows about Crown, and makes a phone call to the rest of the protagonists. Somewhere along the road while the driver is at a vending machine, Yuu escapes with the sword, but does not get far before he is found again by the driver. A policeman then discovers their unattended SUV and picks up Yuu's cell phone. Yuu and the driver are now revealed to be taking a train to their unknown destination. At a railroad crossing, they exit train and get into a passing pickup truck. Meanwhile, Rei, Gou, and Shiroishi are hot on the trail of Yuu and his captor, and have just gotten his phone from the policeman at the abandoned vehicle. Yuu escapes again while the driver is on the phone. He is caught again and some Fangs attack the two at their next rest stop, an amusement park. The two defeat their attackers but are quickly faced with Minos. Yuu urges his unlikely partner to leave the Sword of the Seven Stars to him, but the driver throws the case away. When Minos and two Fangs find it, they find it empty. Hiding, Yuu reveals that the sword is in his backpack. using various attractions to hide or escape, Yuu and the driver are able to remain uncaught long enough for Gou and company to arrive to save them. The group finds Yuu and the driver and takes them out of the park, leaving Gou to fight off Minos. Gou is quickly beaten to the ground. Elsewhere, a group of Fangs attacks Rei, Yuu and the others, but they quickly fight them off. During the fight the Fangs steal the sword and run away with it. After the fight, it is revealed that Takeo Shiroishi has been injured. Still fighting Minos, Gou transforms into Guyferd. After a rousing fight, Gou breaks off Minos' horns and quickly defeats him. Elsewhere, Shiroishi wakes up. The driver gets arrested, but Yuu can't help but feel a bit sad for him. Back at Crown headquarters, with three pieces of Gaia-Net in place, Crown's final plan draws close. Monsters *Guyferd *Zodiac *Minos Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Metalferds *Fangs Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes